


Послушание

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: У каждого своя стезя. И нести свое послушание можно не только в стенах святой обители, но и в миру. Свобода, справедливость, борьба, сопротивление захватчикам. Служение Марион будет не в монастыре, но сути это не меняет.
Relationships: Marion/Grendel
Kudos: 2





	Послушание

Монастырский колокол слабо звякнул, призывая сестер к молебну, и Марион поспешила в капеллу. Но ум ее был занят не молитвой, она бездумно проговаривала нужные слова, а перед глазами стояло несчастное лицо Роберта.

После службы аббатиса вызвала ее к себе. Несмотря на тяжелые думы, Марион вошла в келью легким шагом, придав лицу спокойное выражение.

— Слушаю, матушка, — сказала она, стараясь не выдать свои мысли. Мать-настоятельница долго молча смотрела на нее, словно еще раз взвешивая какое-то свое решение. Марион похолодела, но усилием воли сохраняла все тот же слегка отстраненный доброжелательный вид, который казался ей наиболее подходящим для предстоящей беседы, о чем бы не зашла речь. Наконец аббатиса отвела взгляд и вздохнула.

— Сегодня поселяне были в аббатстве Гримстон, чтобы предать земле тела погибших братьев-мучеников, упокой, Господи, их души, и тех варваров, что были убиты при освобождении обители. Да, их тоже похоронили по-христиански, ибо не нам вершить суд. Им воздастся за их деяния, мы же должны лишь смиренно исполнять свой долг, пока сами не предстанем перед небесным Судьей.

Она снова замолчала, уйдя в свои мысли. Сердце Марион сжало жалостью — она знала, что настоятелем монастыря был брат аббатисы. Та вздохнула и, осенив себя крестом, продолжила уже другим, решительным, даже жестким тоном:

— Как оказалось, в обители оставался некто, чья душа еще не была готова покинуть этот мир. Поселяне привезли его к нам. Он тяжело ранен, но жив. Ты будешь ухаживать за ним. Оставайся с ним денно и нощно, исцели его тело и попытайся исцелить его душу. Если же не удастся, облегчи его последние часы. Это будет твое послушание. Ступай. Сестра Маргарита проводит тебя. Она ждет за дверью.

Сестра Маргарита, веселая хохотушка, на этот раз была серьезной.

— Он очень, очень плох, — печально проговорила она, останавливаясь у низенькой двери. — Думаю, твое послушание будет недолгим. — И, вздохнув, удалилась.

Марион постояла немного и, легко наклонившись, вошла в келью. В нос ударил запах крови, гноя, нечистот и немытого тела. Голова закружилась, но она, преодолев приступ тошноты, подошла ближе.

Раненый лежал на боку лицом к стене, подтянув ноги к животу. Длинные темные волосы разметались по подушке. Марион внезапно стало трудно дышать. Сердце билось в груди пойманной птицей. «Робин!» — слезы хлынули, прорвав тщательно возводимую молитвами запруду. Господь вернул его! Но как? Или это Хэрн властно напомнил о себе и своей древней силе здесь, в твердыне христианства? И что он делал в монастыре? Монахи выходили и скрывали его столько времени? А теперь он сражался с дикарями, пытаясь защитить от них братьев? Мысли метались в голове, болью стучали в виски. Стремительно шагнув к постели, она протянула руки — обнять, погладить волосы. Раненый застонал и перевернулся на спину. Марион тихо ахнула. Боже, как он изменился! Нос заострился, скулы тоже казались какими-то острыми из-за впалых щек, губы… Нет. Как же она могла так обмануться? Застыв, Марион всматривалась в посеревшее от боли и потери крови смутно знакомое, но чужое лицо. Безумная надежда сменилась отчаянием, а затем ужасом и отвращением — она его вспомнила.

Первой ясной мыслью было: «Я не смогу». Потом: «Я не хочу!» Она попятилась. Сзади прозвучал спокойный голос:

— Его надо обмыть. Давай, помогу.

Сестра Элизабет, которая ходила за больными, свозимыми в обитель со всей округи, стояла у двери с бадьей, полной воды.

— Здесь лечебные и очищающие травы. Потом я научу тебя, как их заваривать. Сейчас мы снимем с него эти лохмотья, и ты оботрешь его всего. Смачивай тряпицу почаще, надо отмыть всю грязь и кровь. Да и обмарался он, наверное.

Марион покачала головой.

— Не буду.

— Смири свою гордыню, дитя!

— Мне нужно поговорить с матерью-настоятельницей.

— Потом. Сначала ты должна исполнить то, что тебе поручено.

После вечерней молитвы Марион все же пришла к аббатисе.

— Матушка, прошу, освободите меня от этого послушания.

Аббатиса посмотрела на нее с терпеливой жалостью, как на неразумное капризное дитя.

— Почему ты просишь меня об этом?

— Эта ноша слишком тяжела для меня.

— Слишком тяжела, дочь моя?! Как можешь ты роптать? Господь милостив, он никому не посылает испытаний тяжелее, чем тот может вынести. Запомни это. А теперь ступай.

Марион не помнила, сколько прошло дней. Три, пять? Неделя? Она хотела довести себя до полного физического изнеможения, чтобы не думать, не чувствовать, не вспоминать. Она мыла это худое поджарое тело, смачивала травяным настоем сухие губы и пыталась поить, прижимая его голову к своей груди. Она ухаживала за ним, как мать за младенцем, и, как мать, вскакивала ночью, когда он стонал и метался во сне. Иногда в бреду он что-то говорил на своем певучем языке.

Изредка заглядывала сестра Элизабет, осматривала рану, клала сухую руку на горячий лоб ее подопечного, вслушивалась в хриплое прерывистое дыхание, качала головой и молча уходила. Марион ни о чем не спрашивала, и так было понятно, что раненый выживет вряд ли. Но однажды вечером сестра заговорила:

— Сегодня ночью молись усерднее, чтобы Господь смилостивился над ним. Если он переживет рассвет — значит, дни его еще продлятся.

Марион неожиданно для себя вспыхнула от гнева: как, все ее труды, все старания могут быть напрасными? Она так выхаживала его, а смерть может прийти и утащить свою жертву в иной, темный мир? Но это… это несправедливо!

— Что я должна делать, сестра?

— Ничего, только ждать.

Марион было невыносимо бездействие. Она никогда не была хорошей христианкой и так и не научилась смирению. Присев у постели раненого, она не сводила с него глаз, словно, опусти она взгляд, отвлекись на что-то, и он проиграет эту битву. Веки наливались тяжестью, голова клонилась, Марион встряхивала ею и вновь отгоняла дремоту. Когда небо за оконцем посерело, и в келью проник зябкий утренний воздух, она вдруг услышала, что он что-то сказал слабым каркающим голосом. Слова были непонятны, но это был не бред, фраза звучала вполне осмысленно.

— Что? Я не понимаю.

— Где… я?..

— В святой обители.

Он опять заговорил по-своему, настойчиво спрашивая о чем-то. Потом посмотрел на нее с какой-то, как ей показалось, обидой и перевел свой вопрос:

— Почему? Почему Фенрис не принял жертву? Я хотел… Я отдал себя… Почему он отверг?

Марион не могла поверить своим ушам: этот жестокий и казавшийся ей совершенно бесчувственным человек добровольно принес себя в жертву своему нелепому богу!

— Он не отвергал тебя. Просто у тебя, значит, другое предназначение. И ты должен жить, чтобы выполнить его.

Эти незатейливые слова неожиданно возымели действие. Мрачное лицо осветилось надеждой, и раненый закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо.

И он заснул, просто заснул, а не впал в забытье. Марион почувствовала, что губы ее впервые за много дней тронула улыбка. Она вышла в клуатр и присела на скамью, глядя на лужайку внутреннего дворика. Неслышно подошла аббатиса, остановилась рядом. Они помолчали.

— Матушка, я ничего не понимаю, — наконец, решилась Марион: — Этот варвар, он не вызывает во мне больше того неприятия и отторжения, что было раньше. Наоборот: он сегодня пришел в себя, и я так радуюсь! А еще я вижу в нем совсем не того человека, что раньше. Но это же неправильно!

Аббатиса легко приобняла ее за плечи.

— Нет, дочь моя, все правильно. Видно, Господь послал его тебе, чтобы началось твое возрождение. Не противься воле Его.

Когда Марион вернулась, он все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами, дыхание было тихим и спокойным. Она осторожно приблизилась, коснулась рукой горячего плеча. Отчего-то на миг замерло, а потом быстрее заколотилось сердце. На худом лице дикаря мелькнула слабая улыбка.

— Я не сплю, Марион.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Как я мог не знать имя невесты своего лорда?

Значит, он тоже вспомнил ее. Невеста его лорда, надо же! Пленница, было вернее сказать. Да он романтик, ему бы лютню в руки, а не меч.

— А я не помню твоего имени.

— Грендель.

— Ты серьезно? Ну и имечко! Ты знаешь, что оно означает?

Его улыбка стала шире.

— Это прозвище. Очень давнее. А на самом деле меня зовут Грифид.

— Грендель, теперь вот Фенрис… Так странно. Ведь это все для вас чужое. И откуда вы взяли этого своего Фенриса?

Ухмылка у него была совершенно волчья:

— Но вы же отняли у нас наших богов. Приходится искать себе новых.

— Мы?

— Саксы! — Он выплюнул это слово, словно оно обжигало ему рот. — Вы согнали нас с нашей земли, присвоили себе наши праздники и легенды, вы и души наши хотели бы втянуть в себя, да не получается.

Скулы его разгорелись, он даже приподнялся, но этот шквал эмоций, налетев так неожиданно и резко, совсем лишил его сил. Он откинулся назад на подушку и тяжело дышал. Марион смотрела во все глаза. Потом неожиданно для себя самой легко прикоснулась губами к его щеке.

— Отдыхай. Обещаю, я не буду отбирать твою душу.

День был наполнен рутинными хлопотами по уходу за раненым. Меняя в очередной раз повязку, она отметила, что рана заживает хорошо и кажется чистой. Все же она хотела удостовериться, нет ли гниения внутри. Приблизив лицо почти вплотную к животу своего подопечного, она втянула воздух, принюхиваясь. Стальные пальцы вцепились ей в волосы и с силой потянули голову вниз к паху, так что губы коснулись его плоти. Марион ахнула и ударила дикаря кулаком в живот. Его пальцы разжались, и тут она испугалась: что же она сделала, вдруг попала по ране? Резко выпрямившись, она посмотрела на него. Он лежал, закусив губу, на лбу крупными каплями выступил пот — видимо, эта выходка далась ему нелегко. Растерявшись, она сказала первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я думала, ты спишь.

На измученном лице мелькнула очень слабая, но все же улыбка:

— У вас, монашек, оказывается, есть интересный способ будить мужчин.

— Скотина!

— Разве ты не этого хотела?

— Замолчи, дурак!

Он попытался приподняться и скривился от боли. Марион встала.

— Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь поесть.

На следующее утро она решилась заговорить еще об одном, что царапало ей душу:

— Ведь ты же убийца, Грендель.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я воин. Это просто часть… — он замялся, подыскивая слово: — …работы. — Потом бросил на нее быстрый острый взгляд:

— А ты не убивала? Нет?

— Это другое.

— Да?! Чем же? — И добавил жестко: — Это война, Марион. Мой народ никогда не смирится. Нас не сломить. Уничтожить можно. Но мы возьмем с собой так много врагов, как только получится.

Он удивительно быстро шел на поправку. И они говорили теперь часами. Свобода, справедливость, борьба, сопротивление захватчикам. Марион пьянела от этих слов, от той страсти, с которой он произносил их. Душа ее пела в унисон его речам, отзывалась им каждой стрункой. Но было кое-что еще, что ее очень беспокоило. Она никогда не была трусихой и умела смотреть правде в глаза. И с собой всегда была честна. Она хотела его. Просто хотела, до звона в ушах и крупной дрожи. И то, что идеалы их совпадали, не имело отношения к ее темным, как омут, желаниям. Пожалуй, ей было бы все равно, даже если бы его интересы не выходили за границы вкусной еды и прочих удовольствий. Или нет, не все равно? Ведь она бунтарь, всегда была такой. И все, кого она любила, были такими. Только сейчас добавилось еще и это — ей нужно было физическое слияние с ним, необходимо, как вода и пища, как глубокий сон после долгого, полного трудов дня.

Когда аббатиса вновь вызвала ее к себе, Марион поняла: ее жизнь сейчас опять резко изменится — произошло или вот-вот произойдет что-то, имеющее к ней прямое отношение. Она усмехнулась. Хотела уйти в монастырь, чтобы отдалиться от мирских тревог, чтобы мятущаяся душа обрела покой, а вот на тебе — таких насыщенных событиями и страстями недель у нее не было уже очень давно. Что же еще приготовило ей Провидение?

Мать-настоятельница писала какое-то письмо и не торопилась отрываться от него. Наконец она подняла глаза.

— Твое послушание закончилось, дочь моя. Готова ли ты принять постриг?

Марион не поверила своим ушам. Как закончилось? А ее подопечный? Аббатиса продолжила, словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос:

— Через неделю к нам прибудет для малого паломничества королева Изабелла. К ее приезду варвара здесь быть не должно, как ты понимаешь. Я должна принять все меры, чтобы обеспечить достойный прием ее величеству. Думаю, мне нужно известить шерифа Ноттингемского о нашем... госте и попросить забрать его из обители. Только письмо никак не складывается. Ты поможешь мне с этим?

Марион словно со стороны услышала собственный на удивление спокойный голос:

— Да, матушка. Но мне нужно время. Вы дадите мне его?

Вместо ответа аббатиса убрала письмо в шкатулку и слабо махнула рукой, отпуская Марион.

— Запомни, у тебя меньше недели.

Выйдя от настоятельницы, Марион обессиленно прислонилась к стене. Ноги подгибались, в животе тугим комком свернулся ужас, грозя, стремительно распрямившись, заполнить ее всю без остатка. Что же делать? Бежать? Сражаться? Я не отдам его, билась в виске мысль. Потом пришла еще одна: «И не буду жить без него». Она подумала об этом без надрыва, холодно и даже как-то буднично. И тут же обругала себя — не об этом сейчас надо думать. Надо обязательно найти выход. Не может быть, чтобы она не справилась.

Мысль о Роберте подкралась тихо, сначала робко, потом, обнаглев, удобно устроилась у нее в голове, вытесняя все другие. Конечно, надо попросить его, он что-нибудь придумает, он всегда придумывал, он поможет. Она знала, что он сделает ради нее все, что угодно, да он и любому другому человеку кинулся бы помогать, обратись кто к нему только. Но как же это было жестоко! Марион сама не узнавала себя, неужели она способна быть такой бездушной? Как все-таки чудовищно эгоистична страсть, с какой легкостью она рушит все моральные барьеры, когда на кону стоят собственные интересы. Вот кто истинный Грендель, пожирающий всех, кто встретится на его пути, — она, а не ее валлийский возлюбленный.

Выбор у нее был небогат: нанести незаслуженный удар, глубокую душевную рану тому, кто преданно любил ее и отказался ради нее от очень многого, никогда ничего не прося взамен, или опять позволить убить того, кто уже стал смыслом ее жизни, ради кого она сама была готова на все. Марион поняла все это с такой беспощадной ясностью, что все сомнения мгновенно были отброшены прочь. Она приняла решение.

Теперь нужно было действовать очень быстро — промедление могло стоить Гренделю жизни (Она продолжала называть его так, хотя и помнила его настоящее имя. Он не возражал). Но в этот день Провидение было явно на ее стороне: среди крестьян, привезших в монастырь провизию, она заметила смышленого сынишку Эдварда из Уикема и, подозвав его, попросила передать отцу, чтобы он срочно нашел Роберта.

— Я и сам ему передам, — с воодушевлением заверил малец, — вот прямо сейчас в лес и сбегаю.

Глазенки его радостно сверкнули:

— Вы вернетесь к нам, да? — рот расплывался в счастливой улыбке. Было так жаль разочаровывать его, но Марион ненавидела вранье. Она отрицательно качнула головой и с болью увидела, как потух взгляд мальчугана, а лицо сморщилось от усилия не заплакать. Похоже, она теперь действительно способна только огорчать всех, кто ее окружает. Вздохнув, Марион добавила только:

— Поторопись, пожалуйста. Это действительно важно.

Мальчик, кивнув, бросился бежать что было сил.

Грендель стоял у окна и, резко обернувшись на ее шаги, спросил с деланым спокойствием:

— Что-то случилось? Или ты просто решила передать весточку о себе старым друзьям?

Он наблюдал за ее беседой с сыном Эдварда после вызова к аббатисе и видел, как тот опрометью припустил потом в лес, поняла Марион. А складывать кусочки мозаики он умел легко. Надо бы ему сказать, наверное, какие тучи сгущаются над его головой. Или пока еще не время? Может быть, придумать какую-нибудь отговорку? Марион замешкалась, не зная, как поступить. Он подошел ближе, взял ее за плечи:

— Говори. — потом слегка отстранил ее и добавил: — Пожалуйста!

У Марион пересохло во рту и стало трудно дышать. Она мягко освободилась и перевела дух.

— Тебе больше нельзя оставаться в монастыре. Это стало смертельно опасно. Я решила обратиться за помощью к Робин Гуду.

Увидев его кривую усмешку, она внезапно рассердилась.

— И нечего скалиться! Да, к Робин Гуду. Он и его молодцы всегда приходят на помощь тем, кто в беде, и никогда не отказывают тем, кто к ним обратится. Об этом говорят по всей Англии! Или ты думаешь, что люди врут?

Он сощурил глаза, усмешка стала совсем неприятной:

— Не знаю, тебе видней. Это же ты жила с этими молодцами в лесу, а не я. Наверное, успела всех хорошо узнать, вот и скажи мне, каковы они.

Марион отпустила ему полновесную пощечину и вышла прочь.

К вечеру ей сообщили, что в южном приделе, возведенном специально для богослужений мирян, ее ждет посетитель. Войдя, она сразу приступила к главному.

— Роберт, ты должен спасти человека. Только ты сможешь это сделать.

Он с готовностью кивнул.

— Рассказывай.

— Ты помнишь Гренделя?

Конечно, он помнил, еще бы. Марион слегка поморщилась из-за собственной неловкости, но было не до манер.

— Он жив, он сейчас здесь, и его надо срочно отправить в какое-то безопасное место. Подробности я расскажу тебе как-нибудь позже, если хочешь.

В его глазах засветилась надежда:

— Марион, может быть, мы могли бы…

— Не надо, Роберт. Я еще не сказала главного: я еду с ним.

Роберт оглушенно молчал. Потом с трудом выговорил, глядя в сторону:

— Я приду, как только все устрою. Постараюсь сделать это быстро.

Ссутулившись, он медленно пошел к выходу. Марион смотрела ему вслед. По сердцу полоснуло жалостью. У самой двери он обернулся.

— Я успею, не беспокойся.

Выйдя во двор, Марион покосилась на оконце кельи, где последние дни, независимо от дальнейших событий, проводил ее подопечный. После дневной сцены она туда еще не возвращалась. Надо зайти и сказать ему, что Роберт обещал все устроить, а значит, так оно и будет. Или пусть помучается, скотина этакая? Марион вздохнула и направилась к келье. Грендель-Грифид ждал ее, напряженный, как струна. Марион постаралась улыбнуться, как можно увереннее:

— Роберт сказал, мы сможем скоро уехать. — И увидела, что это «мы» и было для него главным.

Он вдруг резко шагнул к ней, обхватил руками. Сухие твердые губы с силой прижались к ее рту, он тихо застонал. И Марион ответила на этот поцелуй.

Она плохо помнила, что было дальше. Когда к ней вернулась способность видеть, слышать, просто дышать, она снова покрыла поцелуями его лицо. Он прижал ее к себе и покачивая, как ребенка, спросил:

— Помнишь, ты рассказывала мне вашу старую легенду о двух половинках?

— Это не наша легенда. Об этом написал один грек много сотен лет назад, я нашла ее пересказ в монастырской библиотеке.

— Это не важно. Важно то, что мы с тобой и есть эти половинки. И теперь, когда мы нашли друг друга, ничто не сможет разлучить нас.

Он был серьезен даже торжественен, произнося эти слова. И Марион безоглядно поверила — да, так и будет, отныне и навсегда.

Через четыре дня они с Робертом встретились снова. Марион с грустью вгляделась в его лицо. Как он сразу повзрослел! Куда девалась озорная мальчишечья улыбка, которая так шла ему? Был ли он растерян, ошеломлен? Возможно, но внешне это никак не проявлялось. Свой план действий, дерзкий, как всегда, но выверенный до мельчайших деталей, он изложил ей четко и спокойно. Да, несомненно, еще в детстве будущего графа прекрасно подготовили к стезе военачальника.

В провожатые он давал им Скарлета. Марион мысленно одобрила этот выбор. Уилл был отличным воином, в бою один стоил пятерых. А главное, у них были ровные отношения — ни особой симпатии, ни неприязни, они просто сосуществовали в команде, принимая друг друга такими, какие есть. Вот Маленького Джона с его доброжелательностью и тягой к откровенным разговорам она бы точно сейчас не вынесла. Уилл должен был добраться с ними до Марки Честера, а потом… Марион вскинула взгляд — он действительно сказал это, или ей показалось?

— Брат переправит вас через границу в Уэльс.

— Кто?!

Роберт кивнул:

— Да, Гай. Он теперь тоже знает, леди Гизборн наконец ему сказала. Я переговорил с ним. Он поможет.

— Но… как?! Здесь ловушка, Роберт! Гизборн, конечно, может пообещать тебе, но де Рено… Он так хитер, коварен и полон злобы. Он наверняка придумает какую-то подлость и заставит Гизборна…

— Гай больше не служит шерифу Ноттингемскому. Ты совсем ничего не слышала? Он теперь лорд Чамли и держит границу вместе с Честером.

— Лорд Чамли? Погоди… И на ком же из дочерей барона де Брейси он женился?

— На младшей. Вы, кажется, знакомы?

Марион растеряно кивнула. Что происходило в миру, пока она вытаскивала Гренделя из лап смерти? На Англию вдруг пролился дождь невероятных событий. Во все сказанное просто невозможно было поверить. Роберт осторожно взял ее за руку.

— Не тревожься. Все будет хорошо.

У нее оставался всего один день, и она принялась хлопотать с удвоенной силой. С одеждой проблемы не было. Разбирая то, что богатые горожане отдавали монахиням для раздачи бедным, Марион нашла все необходимое для них обоих. Потом задумалась, перебирая в уме, что еще нужно будет сделать. Какую-то еду в дорогу она тоже соберет без труда. Лошадей приведет Уилл, он же снабдит их оружием. Осталось самое сложное. Марион выдохнула и решительно постучала в дверь кельи настоятельницы.

— Матушка, я намереваюсь покинуть обитель и вернуться в мир. Простите меня. Я оказалась недостойна…

— Ты достойна, дочь моя. Просто у тебя другая стезя. И Господь не отвернулся от тебя. Одних Он спасает в монастыре, других в миру. И все мы, рабы и дети Его, тоже можем нести свое послушание как в стенах святой обители, так и вне их. Твое служение будет не здесь, но сути это не меняет. Ступай с миром.

Потом она сказала, как бы невзначай:

— Вам помогут там, за нашими стенами?

Марион кивнула.

— Хорошо. Как стемнеет идите к дальнему выходу. Знаешь, где это?

У Марион расширились и наполнились слезами благодарности глаза. Упав на колени, она поцеловала дрогнувшую руку аббатисы, а та, сама со слезами на глазах, осенила ее крестом.

Когда стемнело, и монахини разошлись по своим кельям, Марион и Грендель тихо прошли вдоль монастырской стены. У небольшой калитки, выходящей прямо к опушке леса, их ждала тоненькая фигурка. Марион не могла не отметить, как изящно судьба обрамляет свои повороты: сестра Маргарита привела ее к Гренделю в начале, и сейчас она же выпускала их обоих в большой мир. Аббатиса почему-то доверяла этой, казалось бы, легкомысленной хохотушке многие серьезные личные поручения. Сестра Маргарита, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, открыла калитку и прошептала:

— Ступайте! Храни вас Бог.

Дверца захлопнулась за ними, лязгнул замок.

Две тени неслышно скользнули от стен монастыря к стене деревьев. Там их уже ждал Уилл с лошадьми. Он коротко кивнул, приветствуя, потом с сомнением оглядел ее спутника:

— Верхом-то удержится? Путь неблизкий.

Ее волк сверкнул в темноте белозубой ухмылкой:

— Я кимр, сакс. Мы и рождаемся, и живем в седле, а не на капустных грядках. Я лучший конник лорда Оуэна Клана, что мне пара переходов.

— И хвастунишка, как все вы, валлийцы. Ладно, авось не помрешь. Поехали, скоро рассветет.

Они ехали весь долгий день до темноты, потом остановились на привал. После скромного ужина Уилл сказал:

— Дальше поедете одни, мне пора назад. Ну, тут не долго осталось, Робин предупредил, что вас встретит друг, с которым мне лучше не видеться, — и коротко хохотнул.

Следующим утром они вновь тронулись в путь, теперь уже вдвоем. Лесная дорога была неширокой, но все же они могли ехать рядом, настороженно глядя вперед и по сторонам. Через несколько миль путь им преградили двое солдат. Схватив их лошадей под уздцы, кивком велели спешиться, затем один пошел вперед по уходящей вбок тропе, указывая дорогу, а второй сзади вел их лошадей в поводу. Это было больше похоже на конвоирование, чем на сопровождение, и у Марион сердце сжало тревогой. Все-таки нельзя было доверять Гизборну. В молчании их маленькая группа дошла до небольшой поляны, на которой расположились на привал еще трое солдат. У дальнего края приютилась невзрачная хижина, а у ее открытой двери маячила долговязая фигура. Гизборн стоял в своей любимой позе, привалившись плечом к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Лицо — его обычная бесстрастная маска. Марион, подойдя, слегка присела.

— Лорд Чамли.

Он усмехнулся:

— Для старых знакомых Гай Гизборн, миледи.

— Почему ты помогаешь нам, Гизборн?

Опять эта его противная ухмылка.

— Чего не сделаешь ради семьи! Ну, и для старого боевого товарища.

Марион вдруг поняла, что он говорит это вполне серьезно, а усмешкой просто прикрывается, как щитом. Она решила сменить тему.

— Как ты ладишь с женой?

Подбородок несносного Гизборна тут же задрался кверху:

— Леди Гай Гизборн — идеал супруги.

В хижине на столе лежали хлеб, сыр и даже несколько кусков курицы. Гизборн разлил по кружкам эль и первый отхлебнул.

— Угощайтесь!

Отщипнул кусок хлеба, сел на скамью и прикрыл глаза. Грендель и Марион поели немного.

— А теперь к делу. Грендель, смотри.

Две головы склонились над наспех набросанной картой.

— Мы пройдем вот здесь, — Гизборн ножом чертил извилистую линию. Я доведу вас до входа в это ущелье, а дальше вы будете передвигаться сами. Выйдете уже в Уэльсе. Все.

— Как давно ты знаешь об этой дороге?

— Я обнаружил эту тайную тропу неделю назад. Сегодня по ней пересекут границу в последний раз. Больше в эти края никто не придет с набегом. Теперь это мой дом, и я сумею его защитить.

Холодные синие глаза твердо взглянули в мерцающие по-волчьи зеленые. Грендель-Грифид кивнул.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты свое дело знаешь, Гай. Ну, а мы отправимся в мои родные края. Вот сюда. Нож с размаху воткнулся в карту гораздо южнее той линии, которую провел Гизборн. Теперь кивнул он. Марион догадалась: один предупредил, второй понял предупреждение и принял условие.

— У нас есть немного времени, отдохните. Я вас оставлю.

Когда они вывели лошадей из ущелья, уже светало. Они скакали, будто собираясь догнать уходящую ночь. Ветер свободы бил им в лица, отбрасывал назад волосы, трепал гривы коней. А за спинами вставало солнце нового дня, новой жизни.


End file.
